


You Can('t) Keep Me

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Codependency, Cuddles, Fighting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, small Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been observing Luke for a long time. The boy with pale skin blue doe eyes and a small fragile frame. He just screamed innocence. Michael knew he wanted him and he was going to get him</p><p> </p><p>Liz rubbed her temples looking at the broken glass scattered on the floor. Luke cowered in the corner hands over his ears. His mum and dad were fighting again. He blinked open his eyes as he heard his fathers footsteps walking away. He yelped as he was yanked up by his hair. </p><p>"Fucking pathetic is what you are. Get out I don't want you in this house." </p><p>Luke was let go and he landed on the glass. Wincing he got up running out the door clutching his arm. Taking off down the street he ducked into an alley way pressing against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liz rubbed her temples looking at the broken glass scattered on the floor. Luke cowered in the corner hands over his ears. His mum and dad were fighting again. He blinked open his eyes as he heard his fathers footsteps walking away. He yelped as he was yanked up by his hair. 

"Fucking pathetic is what you are. Get out I don't want you in this house." 

Luke was let go and he landed on the glass. Wincing he got up running out the door clutching his arm. Taking off down the street he ducked into an alley way pressing against the wall. Whimpering as he pulled out glass shards his back slid diwn the dirty brick wall. Michael grinned turning to Jasey. He nodded giving him a hundred dollars.

"Just pretend to rape the kid right?" 

"Advance I'll be down as soon as he scared enough."

Jasey nodded jogging down the stairs and into the alley way. He saw the kid tense then curl in on himself.

"What are ypu doing here kid?"

"I got kicked out of my house." He whimpered still holding his arm. 

"Well you could stay at mine. Got any money?"

"No."

"Well I will take another form of payment."

Jasey Stated walking towards the cowering figure. Luke curled in on himself whimpering further. Luke started to cry body shaking with the force of the sobs. Jasey Felt kind of bad but knew it was okay because he wasn't actually going to rape the poor kid. When Luke felt the Predators hand on his shoulder he yelped backing away. Michael nodded descending on the stairs and entering the alleyway.

"Hey you get the fuck away from that kid."

Jasey Jumped up running out of the alleyway smiling to himself as Michael walked closer to Luke. Luke coward away from Michael thinking he was there to rape him as the other man tried to. Michael smiled To himself moving closer to the boy. Michael opened his arms drawing the poor kid into his embrace. Luke cried on his shoulder hoping this man could help him.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Michael cooed.

"Yes please my parents have kicked me out of my house because they don't want me anymore."

Michael nodded solemnly standing with Luke. They slowly but surely made it to Michael's apartment. When they got there Luke told Michael the full story even though the red headed boy already knew from his years of observing Luke. Michael internally smiled to himself knowing this was the opportunity to reel the boy in. He did feel bad knowing he was using his sadness and brokenness to manipulate him but it was what was best for him. They didn't deserve to have Luc only Michael deserve to have Luke's full attention. The older boy would work that into his head without him knowing. 

"Well it looks like your parents don't want you anymore and neither do your friends and now people want to rape you. I guess you're just going to have to stay here with me because only I love you now Luke."

Luke nodded feeling comfort from the stranger. He felt a deep connection with Michael. As if he belonged in Michael's apartment and arms. Luke fell asleep on my clothes just dreaming of the red haired boy.


	2. You Can't Leave.

When Luke woke in an unfamiliar bed he tended. Clicking his eyes over he saw familiar pale skin and bright hair. He relaxed against Michael's body curling in on himself as he realized his parents didn't really want him. Michael woke to hearing a shuffling sound. He looked over and saw Luke was crying.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I just wish my parents still wanted me bit I'm glad you want me. Right Michael.?" Luke asked worry edging into his tone.

"Yes I want you and I will always be here for you." 

Luke nodded curling in closer to Michael puzzling into his collar bone. The older boy smiled wrapping his arms around his small frame letting him get comfortable. When Luke from Jack asleep Michael smiled knowing Luke was this now. The only thing left to do was make where he knew that he had to stay with Michael no matter what. Michael settled back into sleep pulling Luke closer to him. Luke stayed close to Michael feeling scared when he dick't feel his warm arms and that pizza chemicalish smell. Luke slept soundly plastered against Michael. Three and a half months had passed since Luke moved in with Michael. He thought Michael was his everything and that he wouldn't have anything without Michael. The red headed boy had been his first kiss. Taken his virginity. Everything. Luke had nothing without Michael but he wanted to see his friends avid go to school.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I go to school?"

Michael smiled deciding to test how much of a hold he had Luke.

"I don't know babe I mean that's where all the people who want to rape you and hurt you are. I guess you just don't love me like I love you." Michael trailed off adding a sad sigh for effect.

"No no no Michael I love you I promise! I do love you I promise." Luke cried wrapping himself around Michael. 

Michael sniffed letting his arms hand at his sides. Luke started to panic more thinking of the unbearable thought of not having Michael in his life. 

"No I meant home school like online. I never ever want to leave Michael. Wanna stay here with you where it's safe and you're here protecting me. Please forgive me. Love me please I'll do anything I swear just please love me." Luke cried into Michael's shoulder voice becoming more hysterical with every single moment he thought Michael didn't love him. 

The red head finally gave into Luke wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Shh don't worry baby I'll still be here to protect you. You know you can't leave right? If you leave then everyone will want your love to use you and I don't want that babe. Do you want that?"

"No Michael I just want you. Only you I promise just you and you only."

"Good because that's all I want."


	3. What Do They Want?

Luke stayed sat on his and Michael's bed waiting for the red headed boy. The door opened and Luke's head whipped up frightened when he saw Ashton. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Luke asked voice cracking in fear.

"What do you mean Luke? We've been looking for you for months. You just left and now we found you. We can see Cal and go to school just like old times Luke."

"No I can't leave Michael loves me. Nobody else just Michael. I need Michael Ashton. He's all I have left. I don't no I can't leave.Michael is protecting me Ashton."

"No he's not Luke. He's lieing to you. We all love you and would do anything to make sure you're safe. Why did you run away?"

"I didn't. My dad said he didn't want me anymore and he threw me out. Simple as that. I ran and no one was there to help. Michael helped me Ashton. Michael loves me and you guys don't anymore. Please just leave."

"Luke we only want to help."

"No Ashton you don't. If you really want to help me leave. I love Michael and he loves me." 

Speak of the devil. Michael came back startled when Luke going to him.

"I was only gone a minute."

"I know and I was waiting for you on our bed just like you said. I waited and Ashton came in the room. He's scaring me Michael. He wants me to leave.you AMD I can't do that I need you Michael. I love you."

"Shh babe its ok. Can you go get Ashton for me."

"Mhmm."

Luke kissed Michael before scurring upstairs. He saw Ashton still standing in the middle of the room.

"Can you come downstairs? Michael wants to talk to you."

Ashton nodded numbly wondering what happened to the happy fun Luke. Not this terrified co-dependant freak. They made it downstairs. Luke plastered himself to Michael's side smiling when Michael carded his fingers through Luke's hair pressing a kiss to his temple.

"So Ashton was it?"

Ashton nodded looking at Michael skepticaly.

"Well please have a seat."

Ashton sat across from the two eyeing them curiously.

"So Ashton it was nice of you to drop by and traumatize Luke. Tell me why did you stop by?"

"Many people have been looking for Luke since he disappeared. We all love him and want him to be safe and sound."

"Is this not a safe place. Ie has food warmth education. He has a companion. What else?"

"Don't you think he would miss his friends?" Ashton snapped.

"Luke?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Do you miss your friends?"

"No. They don't love me or miss me so why would I?"

Ashton flinched like Luke had slapped him with those words.

"Michael you've brain washed him. He's totally lost it. He has the Stockholm Syndrome because of you! don't you see what you've done to him?"

Luke cowered away from Ashton's raising voice.curling farther into Michael.

"Mikey he's scaring me."

"Ashton leave now."

Ashton glared at Michael. Huffing he left the house. Luke straddled Michael pulling him in close.

"Please tell me he won't take me away Michael. I love you not them. I need you. They don't care about me only you do."

"I know Lukey but don't worry they won't take you away."

Michael pulled the blonde into a kiss rolling his hips up into Luke's. The blonde moaned into Michael's mouth fingers tightening on red hair.

"I love you Michael."

"And I love you Luke."


	4. Show Me How Much You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to know how much Luke loves him and how much he wants to stay

Michael sat back with Luke curled up asleep next to him. He wanted to toy with Luke. The blonde some up slowly stretching and yawning cutley. He looked up with those blue eyes.

"Morning babe."

"Hey Mikey."

Michael smiled carding his fingers through the blonde hair. Luke nuzzled closer to Michael almost purring in happiness.

"You know Luke a lot has happened lately. You wanted leave someone came to take you away. I have feeling that you don't want to stay here. I could let you leave . . . If that's what you want."

Luke stiffened against Michael clinging to his sweatshirt for dear life. He shook his head against Michael tears brimming his eyes. 

"No I don't want to leave I wanna stay here with you. I can't love without you Michael. You mean so much to me you can't leave me and I can't leave you. I don't know what I would do with myself. What if someone tried to hurt me Michael? Or worse rape me?"

"Then you would get hurt Lukey. That's not what I want for you. I want you to stay here safe and sound. Is that what you want?"

"Yes Michael. I swear."

"I don't think I believe you."

Luke whined lifting himself up to straddle Michael. He drew him into a kiss wrapping his arms around his neck. Michael's hands settled on his hips drawing him in closer thumbs rubbing in circles. Luke moaned Michael swallowing the delicious sound. He broke away moving his lips to Michael's jaw. The blonde placing kisses there to his neck. He sucked on the spot just below Michael's ear earning the feeling of fingers tightening on his hips. 

"Can I leave marks?"

"Yes." 

Luke smiled sucking on Michael's neck pulling back he pressed his thumb against the purple mark making Michael hiss. He swiped his tongue across the mark. The red head groaned pulling Luke's body wanting some friction. The blonde rolled his hips down onto Michael's while sucking on the the other side of his neck. Michael let out a hum of appreciation tilting his head back for Luke. Said blonde kissed down to his Adam's Apple biting at it lightly. Bending down he brushed his lips against the exposed collar bones. Mouthing at them wetly he sucked marks onto them sliding his hands down the broad chest to the hem of Michael's shirt. Sliding the flannel off his shoulders he lifted the undershirt exposing more pale skin. Sliding off of Michael's lap he sat in between spread legs leaning in and kissing down the chest in front of him. Sealing his lips over a nipple his teeth bit down gently before his tongue lapped over it making Michael shudder. Moving to the other he did the same. Kissing down the stomach he stopped at the top of his Jeans popping open the button and sliding them down dropping them on the floor. Pulling off boxers next he kissed around the base of Michael's cock wrapping a hand around the shaft. Pumping a few.times he kissed the head kitten licking the tip paying close attention to the slit of his cock. Michael's fingers threaded into his hair tugging him down further on his fattening cock watching him choke a bit. Luke blinked through the tears determined to show Michael he didn't want to leave him. Swallowing around his mouthful he sucked him down further hollowing his cheeks and letting Michael fuck his mouth. The red head let his head fall back against the couch eyes closing as he listen to the sucking sounds filming from Luke feeling the insides of his cheeks against his dick. Luke played his hands against Michael's thighs for a moment before pulling his pants down past his bum along with his boxers lubing up two fingers and running them over his puckered entrance. He was overloaded with concentration making sure to suck the dick in his mouth while trying to finger himself open. Rolling his hips down onto his fingers he continued to suck at Michael pulling off and pumping his hand against the hard cock in his hands sucking on the head working a third fingers into himself. Pulling back he watched as his spit dripped down the shiny head to the shaft sliding over his fist. Sucking him in again he felt like he was stretched enough. He pulled off Michael's cock sliding off his shirt and wiggling the rest of the way out of his clothes. Straddling Michael he slowly sunk down bracing his hands on Michael's shoulder. Michael's hands stopped on his hips guiding his movements down onto his cock. Luke sat for a moment waiting for his body to adjust. Rolling his hips down he moaned dropping his head onto the red heads shoulder. Turning his head to the side he kissed at Michael's neck feeling the vibrations from Michael's moans. Lifting himself up he slammed back back down throwing his head back crying out Michael's name along with several curse words. Rolling his hips down onto Michael's cock he moaned at the pleasure flowing through his veins making his mind foggy. Michael watched him with hooded emerald orbs seeing his chest heave lips parted to moan out his name totally giving himself to Michael. The red head groaned lifting Luke and laying him on his back onto the couch. Thrusting into the blonde he braced himself with a hand on either side of his head. Leaning down he kissed Luke rolling his hips into him. Luke moaned into his mouth pulling Michael's body down onto his. 

"Oh fuck Michael please touch me."

Michael squeezed his hand in between their tightly pressed bodies wrapping a hand around his member pumping to his the rhythm he had set. Ducking into Luke the blonde squeezed his eyes shut making sure he didn't cum. Michael moaned at how much effort Luke was putting into making sure Michael knew he loved him and that he wouldn't leave. Pulling Luke into a kiss he came into Luke still point the blonde who came with a moan of Michael's name. The red head pulled out of Luke. The exhausted blonde rolled off the couch walking (more like crawling) to the kitchen grabbing a wash cloth and wiping both of their bodies clean. He flopped onto to the floor too tired to do anything just yet. Michael didn't mind needing time to think anyway. Luke had worked so hard to make sure he knew he wouldn't leave or let someone take. Maybe it was time to slowly work up to letting him out to see his friends. School was out though because they had Luke graduate through the online school. Maybe collage.

"Luke babe?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"C'mere I wanna talk to you about something."

Luke crawled up to Michael curling into him.

"Well I was thinking about something. How would you like to go out of the house with me? We could visit your friends and family."

"But what if they don't love me Mikey?"

"I'm sure they will. We could even let you get a job like me."

"You mean I could go outside?"

"Yeah babe."

"But what if someone tries to take me?"

"I won't let that happen doll but I have to from you something. I can understand if you don't wanna see me anymore or if you want to leave but I want you to know this."

Luke looked up at him with those big blue doe eyes and Michael realized this could be the very last time he ever saw them. Taking a deep breath he started.

"When your parents kicked you out yes your father didn't want you anymore but your mother did. She was going to get a divorce and move somewhere for you. I was selfish and I wanted your attention but you hardly knew me but I knew you Luke. I knew all about you. So I paid a guy to scare you further in the alley that night so I could make sure you would take the bait and stay with me. I was scared if you left you would realize there were people out there who weren't monsters like me. Yes there are bad people out there but also good and nice people. I didn't want you to leave so when you asked if you could go school I panicked on the inside but I also wanted to know how much of a hold I had on you. I do feel really bad about what I've done Luke I really do. I'm sorry I put you through this and I hope you can forgive me." Michael finished looking anywhere but Luke.

"Mikey I knew to some extent there were good people in the world and yes I knew people could rape me. When you took me in I didn't see it as kidnap. My father had kicked me out and even though my mum wanted me she didn't go after me. For awhile I was convinced that only you could ever love me again because I was stupid and worthless but no matter how sick this sounds you hiding me from the rest of the world so I wouldn't be hurt helped. I knew I was important to you and I knew you would care. When Ash showed up yes U was terrified but then I realized that my friends and family must care if they have been looking for me. I know you wanted my attention and yes Ashton was scaring me and I though he was going to take me from you. I love you with all my heart Michael and I won't leave you ever. Even though you had an interesting way of showing you loved me I fell in love with you Michael and I do mean it when I say I can't leave you. I really do appreciate that you are.going to let me explore but always remember that I'm going to be comming back to you." 

Luke leaned in kissing Michael. There was no heat in this kiss only passion.

"I love you Luke."

"And I love you Michael."


End file.
